All Around Me
by I hart Booth
Summary: Booth makes Brennan believe. I felt there needed to be an M songfic. All Around Me - Flyleaf. Oneshot BB.


**It occured to me some time ago that I was unaware of any 'M' songfics. I thought it odd but, not particularly distressing. However, due to some...let's call them smut enthusiasts at the ABY, I've decided to go ahead and rectify the situation. If you know this song, you'll probably understand why I picked it and won't need to listen while you read, if you don't, I highly reccomend you listen either before or while you read, because the second to last verse is my favorite and you've just got to hear it to understand the true awesomness of it. **

**_All Around Me - Flyleaf_**

She hated him. That was all there was to it, and it barely scratched the surface. She hated him for being as arrogant and stubborn as she was. She hated that he could shoot straighter than her and hold conversations with anyone and never let it get awkward . She hated him for working so hard to gain her trust, and then making her want to trust him. She hated that she did. She hated that she needed him as badly as air and water. But more than anything, she hated how much she loved him, because she wasn't sure she could.

That was why she went there that night. To tell him all the reasons she hated him and why she couldn't do this. There were so many things he could ask of her and she would agree to without a moment's hesitation. She could give him her mind and would give over her life for him. But why did he have to ask this? Why did he want her heart? 

She did not flinch in the face of danger. She did not blush in the face of shame. But in the face of need, dependency on another person, she cowered. And she ran. But why was it that he was the direction she was running in? The very source of her worst fear. 

He'd been a hospitable host, as much as he could be anyway. She had been none to helpful in his endeavors, turning down both water and wine, sitting ramrod straight and nearly flinching if he reached in her direction. Her words were calculated and certain, well thought out as she did her best to explain to him why she couldn't do what he asked. She'd been logical to a fault and exhibited the kind of rationality she'd always prided herself on, but this time, the logic and reason didn't seem to be working.

He waited patiently while she spoke, allowing her this control she so desperately needed, and then smiled when she finally took a breath. Not the cocky, smug smile she was used to, nor the charming one she'd come to adore. This one was a gentler, softer smile. 

"I understand." He said simply. 

She wrinkled her forehead. "Oh. Well…good, then." She nodded. It was the reaction she thought she wanted but not the one she'd been anticipating. And she was more than a little perplexed at the disappointment she felt heavy on her chest, like she'd somehow expected him to fight for her.

"But I don't believe you." He added, with the same even, gentle tone as before. Her eyes widened as he turned to face her on the couch, careful not to touch her. She gritted her teeth and tightened her clasped hands in her lap, but did not move. 

"You don't?" 

He shook his head slowly, never breaking eye contact. "Not for a second. I know what you're not saying Temperance. You're afraid to let me see you."

She blinked and her lips parted, but she lacked the breath to make words issue forth.

"You're afraid your heart is in too many pieces to be put back together, even by me." 

Again her words of protest died in her mouth, now dry with expectation and anxiety. She wanted desperately to tell him his metaphor was neither accurate nor warranted, but the way his eyes focused on hers made her forget what it was she wanted to say.

"But you only have to answer one question for me, " he paused and slowly leaned forward, until they were mere breaths apart. "Are you willing to let me try?" 

Her spine was still tense and she hadn't leaned back when he leaned forward. She could smell his cologne surrounding her, making her want to inhale deep. But more than that, she could feel him. His strength and power and timeless grace, surrounding her and filling her senses until they all blurred into one. 

With a hard swallow and a slight nod, she gave in. 

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

He was slow and gentle, just like she knew he would be. At first he hardly touched her, only his lips met hers and only for a moment. His hands, the ones she'd admired so long from afar, cupped both sides of her head and he tipped it forward, kissing first her forehead, then her eyes, brushing lightly over her cheeks and nose, and then back where they'd began at her trembling lips.

Her breathing was hard and heavy, her muscles ridged as she tried to allow herself to do something her whole being warned her not to: let go.

He released her lips and turned so they were cheek to cheek, whispering in her ear, "Relax, Bones. I've got you." 

**This fire rising through my being  
Burning  
I'm not used to seeing you**  
**I'm alive, I'm alive**

Perhaps it was the term of endearment which finally set her at ease enough to do so, perhaps the quiet insistence in his voice. Whatever it was, she took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to relax her shoulders and arms, finally letting her spine loosen and arch, molding her upper body to his. 

Her heart was pounding wildly and she knew he could feel it too, if not hear it. Proving this, he removed one hand from her face and pressed his palm gently to the spot over the thumping. Almost instantly, her heart rate sped up. This time with adrenaline not produced through apprehension, but with excitement. 

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

She closed her eyes and her breath sped up again, his every touch amplified by the fact that she couldn't see it coming. They were all very innocent, his hands seeming content to remain wrapped up in her hair and tracing her face and never going near the places she was afraid to admit she wanted him most. 

With a slight push he made her lean back flat against the couch cushions and then, with a long, hot kiss that left her gasping and nearly writhing for more, he drew back. Taking hold of her wrists, he pulled them up and over her head, firmly holding them in place. 

Her eyes flew open. He knew she could give him a million different scientific reasons for the panic in her eyes at that moment. All the vital organs were exposed in this position. It was vulnerable. But he didn't need all her science to know what she needed to do. 

"Trust me." 

She could hardly hear the words over the blood rushing in her ears and she wanted to object. But her tongue felt clumsy and inept, as if it hadn't been created for speech, but was meant only to battle with his. So she kept quiet and closed her eyes. Doing her best to do as he asked. 

**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**

It was then that his touches became more bold, with a more carnal intent.Still gentle, but hungry, his palm lazily left it's spot over her hammering heart and traveled downward, teasingly brushing her breasts and then coming to rest on her flat stomach. When his tongue and mouth began to follow the same path, only lingering where his hand had merely teased, she thought she might explode from the sensation. 

His body was hard and strong, pressing her into the soft couch cushions as he knelt over her, his knee between her thighs. His hand left her stomach and went to her knee, bent it upward, then slid slowly down the underside of her thigh, pushing her flowing rose-pink skirt along the way.

**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you**

She didn't even realize he'd released her hands, any more than she noticed a few salty tears as they rolled out the corners of her eyes and into her hair. She bit her lip and pushed up against him with the force of the emotions that crashed into her, like waves against jagged rocks on the shore. He returned to her face, first kissing the tears on her cheeks, then he kissed her lips forcefully, the blood she'd drawn from them mixing with the salt from her tears on their tongues. 

With one hand at her back he cradled her to him, the other pressed to the heat between her legs, giving her something to press against in her wild thrashing. 

**And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you  
I'm alive, I'm alive,**

Her whole body arched when she came, his fingers having pushed aside their lace barrier and touching her in the most intimate, satisfying of ways. And while she couldn't hear her own thoughts over the pounding in her ears, she was sure nearly certain she saw noise in the light that flashed before her eyes. 

He gave her a moment to come back down, though he never stopped his relentlessly affectionate kisses. She must have begged for him then, though she'd never thought there would be a day when she would. But she was sure he must have, because she could feel his intense stare on her as he left off his previous tasks to reach for the button on his jeans. When he entered her, he filled her in more ways than she thought possible.

**I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

When they moved, she followed his lead without question, trusting him. And she started to understand that that was perhaps what he wanted most from her. The trust that he would take care of her. And he had. 

It wasn't until the second time she came that she finally got the meaning of what he'd been trying to tell her this whole time. She'd felt his throat and chest vibrating against her skin, and thought he must have been speaking, but couldn't hear a word that was said. But now she knew. He had been telling her all the things that she needed to hear. He would never leave her. Trust him, please. He loved her and he would keep that promise even if it was all he could do. 

She did scream the second time, the power of her release was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd gone against all her instincts and let go and now she was out of control. Blind deaf and falling. In panic, she reached out to him, only to find he was already there. She felt strong arms pulling her forward and then a hard chest against her own. And she held on for life itself.

**Take my hand I give it you  
Now you own me, All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe**

She held him for as long and as hard as she could. He never loosened his grip on her as she straddled his lap, their bodies pulsating in unison. He closed his eyes and kissed her shoulder, willing to wait for as long as it took.  
**  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**

When she had her breath and her voice back, she turned and looked at him. With a tender smile, he unhooked on arm from around her and brushed away the hair that stuck to her face with sweat. 

"I want to see you." He said again, this time she wasn't afraid of what it meant. 

"I know." 

"And I won't leave you, if it's within my power to stay." 

She smiled, and it was a soft, loving smile he'd never received from her before. "I believe."

**Okay, the end is a little mushy. So sue me.**


End file.
